jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Game Of Death (Cancelled game)
Game Of Death is an cancelled survival action horror game was designed and developed by German studio Burns Entertainemnt Software in 2001, The development will platforms to PlayStation 2, PC, Xbox and similar of game style Shadowman. Description The game’s protagonist is a young man sent to a hospital after a lethal car accident. While doctors try to save him, he dreams of a strange world in which you have to defeat evil serial killers to survive. Each homicidal maniac must be killed by their own method – choked, cut to pieces with a chainsaw, shot with a shotgun, crucified and so on. You had to obtain the right weapons able to kill each boss by taking them from the less powerful monsters found in each level. It was necessary to learn and exploit the bosses weaknesses to survive, otherwise it would have been impossible to beat them. Players would have been able to read through the case files for those serial killers, to find clues about their modus operandi and weakness. At the same time players should try to not became a murderer themselves, by killing bosses only during special circumstances, for example for self-defense, through the release of their kidnapped victims and so on. This would permit to eliminate the serial killers without losing your “innocence”, otherwise you could also lose your life at the end of the game. Plot Short Animation Video The video was started in the player sent to the hospital after an lethal car accident barely his surviving by alive and doctor try to save him, Afterward it was strange world of the dream. Entering the doors and it goes to seems encountered of John Wayne Gacy also called The Killer Clowns. Kidnapping the victims is under crawlspace, When the player tries to freeing the victims and after his attacks immediately. His taken the pieces of cakes throwing his face smack down, Then his tries attempt opening up for freeing kidnapping victims. The emerged out from the crawl space and John backing up and tries to stop their escape from the crawlspace, Another victims is taken up. John seems shocked that are curiously for flee the victims out. Shortly after, They pushed him into crawl space and victims goes on into another path. The player will entering another way in path then the video fade out and end of the video. Characters Main * Players * Kidnapping Victims Villains * John Wayne Gacy Development and Cancellation Game Of Death development began from 2001 by German Studio Burns Entertainment Software (also known as Burns Games) the game development will be platforms for PC, Macintosh, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. The game elements would to similar Shadowman provided are going to production design began to Game Of Death, Not being confused to Bruce Lee film “Game Of Death”. The gameplay themes of survival horror and action game within the main protagonist who would to take down the evil serial killers based from the real-life counterpart of the 20th century (for example Fritz Haarmann, Charles Manson or Jeffrey Dahmer). More then 40 extended maniac bosses will go among on journey in strange world of real-life killer world were planned of the game. The game developer would not able to find the publisher, Perhaps Burns Games didn’t make the Game Of Death that leading disappearance of game development, Due to the faith game development and no publisher will find. Eventually Game Of Death cancelled the game. German studio has closing down and vanished immediately. Animation Crew * Game Of Death Short Animation Video Credits Crew External Links * Game Of Death on Unseen64